


Collected Drabbles

by PatrickMcKinney



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, House M.D.
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 13:39:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatrickMcKinney/pseuds/PatrickMcKinney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles from several fandoms. Not Crossover</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Being There

The first clue was that Wilson just used his damn key, instead of knocking. The second was that he was not a little drunk.  
House twisted to look over the back of the couch at his best friend. Wilson looked exhausted, the bags under his eyes, the set of his lips, the pained set of his shoulders— all Wilson-speak for the kind of day when nothing goes right, when he’s spent hours being shouted at by patients in denial, sentencing small children to death.  
House stops, the snarky comment dying unsaid on his tongue. Instead, he gestures to the box on the coffee table.  
“Pizza?”  
Wilson looks at it blankly, then nods, slumping down on the couch next to him, brushing shoulders.  
They sink into the white noise of the soap on TV and Wilson quietly leans his head on House’s shoulder. House, putting in all the appearance of not noticing, glances down at the man on his shoulder. The furrows around his eyebrows are slowly disappearing and the tension in his spine is draining. He casually rests his head on Wilson’s, not really watching the outcome of Monique’s torrid affair anymore.  
It’ll be okay, he thinks. It always is.


	2. Packrat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Double Drabble, Severus/Remus

“I can’t believe I even have some of this stuff anymore…” muttered Remus, digging through the box of his old things that had been unearthed at Sirius’ old flat. It had been quiet, clean, and empty there. No ghosts lingered there for him, real or metaphorical. Not with Severus there.

“You kept this?” asked Severus quirking an eyebrow as he pulled a long piece of red-gold fabric from the depths of the battered box.

Remus grinned sheepishly at the sight of his old school tie.  
“I’m a packrat…” he confessed, laughing as Severus looped it around his neck, beginning to tie it.

Then, Severus looked up, a smirk on his lips, meeting Remus’ eyes with an intensity that took Remus’ breath away.

Severus pulled hard at the tie, jerking Remus forward sharply closer to him.

“Detention, Mr. Lupin…” Severus purred their faces inches away and his long fingers still grasping the tie like a leash. He smirked even wider. “… for overblown Gryffindor sentimentality.”

Heart in his throat, and blood rushing the completely opposite direction, Remus strained a little on the lead around his neck, gaining him another sharp pull that sent desire spiking through him.  
“Yes, Professor…” He breathed. Severus smiled.


	3. Unfair and Let Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus/Severus, Werewolf civil rights

Severus was angrier than Remus was about the whole thing. He’d insisted upon going with Remus, if only to glare at the receptionist at the Registry and Management of Dark Creatures office.  
Remus had only smiled that infuriating surface smile of his at Severus' indignation and explained that as alpha of the local pack, it made sense for the Ministry to accuse him first.  
Severus snorted, but said nothing, merely striding forward as the elevator opened on the appropriate floor.  
It was unfair and they both knew it. He just wished Remus was still naïve enough to be angry along with him.

It was only as they started to make their way down the long hallway that Severus realized why Remus wasn’t angry. He was focused on a more pressing emotion: fear.  
Every face was focused on Remus, every gaze full of disgust and hatred. Remus held his head high. His only reaction was a barely-noticeable tremor, running through his body like a current.  
Severus, not usually prone to public displays, reached forward to squeeze Remus’ hand. He glared at the crowd. Remus smiled at him and he felt his heart give a leap.  
Let them stare, he thought as they strode forward together.


	4. A Serious Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crack, Remus/Severus

“Well?” Remus asked impatiently.  
Severus calmly finished his page and set the heavy book gingerly on the table in their living room. His face was composed as he turned to Remus and delivered his verdict.  
“I can safely say, without a trace of doubt…” he paused, searching for the right amount of vehemence. “That even after an hour of this… book… especially after an hour of this book, that I absolutely, entirely, and completely abhor Jane Austen.”  
Remus sighed and looked at Pride and Prejudice forlornly.  
Severus paused.  
“Would you leave me if I burned the thing?”  
“Severus!”  
“Just checking.”


	5. After the Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus/Severus, post transformation musings

Severus likes watching him sleep. Likes to feel the weight of him on his chest, blood and warmth returning to his pale, exhausted frame as the sun rises above the trees.  
It’s these mornings after the moon, with Remus human and breathing softly in his arms, that Severus clings to. One trial passed, another month to live.  
He knows there will be a morning where the sunlight will feel cold, when Remus’ breath will still and limbs will not untwist.  
Severus tightens his arms around his sleeping lover.  
Not today, he thinks, and allows himself to drift into sleep.


	6. Unlikely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus/Severus, Teddy/Victoire

The ceremony was truly beautiful. The sky was miraculously clear, the grass was green, and Remus had managed to get Severus into something other than black.  
Teddy’s hair turned as pink as his face when Bill and Victoire made their way up the aisle. Victoire looked lovely in pale blue, smiling happily as her father returned to his seat.  
As the ceremony began and everyone took their seats, Remus leaned over, squeezing Severus’ hand.  
“I never thought I’d feel this old…” He whispered with a bemused smile.  
Severus rolled his eyes. “I never thought I’d be related to the _Weasleys_.”


End file.
